A You and I story
by Mia Grey
Summary: It all started when a girl with long brown wavy hair transferred to Eishin High School, Kanames life started to get more colorful.  Sorry if it's a bit 00C
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino **

**My first FanFiction **** Hope u guys love it! **** And this story is not a one-shot, just fyi.**

(Narrator's POV)

Kaname Kuran started his high school at Eishin High School, Hiroshima. He was just fabulous. Everything he wanted just go 'poof' right in front of him. Girls were drooling for him. Everyday, his locker was filled with love letters containing their confession. He refused them with a soft manner, trying not to break their heart. They were just not 'The One' he was looking for.

But it all changed when a girl with long brown wavy hair transferred to Eishin High School, Yuki Cross. She was everything he ever wanted. But everyone avoided her. She was this silent type girl who doesn't want to talk all the time. When everyone tried to talk to her she would just smile and walk away. But she was really different when she was with her brother named Zero Cross. She smiled, she talked, and she laughed A LOT. People thought they were a couple when they first transferred here, like she was born especially for him and the other way around.

Boys at the school thought that she was pretty, even Kaname Kuran. Kaname wanted to be friends with her. No, he wanted their relationship to be more than friends. He started a conversation with her when they were in their Physical Education class. For some reason, Yuki didn't avoid him. She would let him walk with her everywhere she went. He would always pay attention to her every time she talks, smiles, and the sound of her laugh.

"Hello?" Kaname popped out of nowhere in front of Yuki.

She gasped with her eyes popped wide.

"Oh," she said while exhaling.

"How was your day?" Kaname asked her.

"Well," she replied.

But the conversation (it wasn't really a conversation) was interrupted when Ruka, the queen of the school, greeted him loudly.

"Yes Ruka?" Kaname said to her, irritated but she doesn't seem to notice that tone.

"Wanna go for a lunch later after school?" she asked.

Kaname didn't notice that Yuki was leaving him behind.

"Ruka… I told you already that I'm sorry, but I don't like you," he said.

"I know. I have moved on," she said happily giving him a wink.

"Who?" he asked.

"You know the girl that you were just with. I mean, not her. Her brother, Zero," she said.

"He is a nice guy, but wait. Were just with? Yuki's right next to-" he looked next to him but didn't saw anyone. He spotted her while she disappeared, heading to the cafeteria alone. She didn't seem to notice that some of the boys were staring at her.

He sighed. "Lovely, isn't she?"

"Sure she is. I wish I was her. I could spend more time with Zero," she sighed.

"'Kay, I have to catch up," he said.

"Over-protective, aren't you?" she teased.

He snorted. "See you later," Kaname said, walking as fast as he could.

He spotted Yuki doing her assignment alone. There were no foods in front of her. Just her books. He walked towards the seller, ordering every meal that was available. After he paid for the foods, he walked towards Yuki who was still doing her work.

He took a seat near her and put the tray down for her to eat. "You left me," Kaname said sadly.

She looked up and smiled. "Sorry, I was in a wee bit of rush," she said. "Got assignments to do, also, I didn't want to make your conversation with Ruka awkward just now," she explained.

Kaname nodded and said, "Oh."

When Yuki noticed the foods on the tray in front of her, her mouth dropped.

"What is this?" she asked turning to Kaname, raising her eyebrow.

"I noticed that you didn't order anything, so I thought that maybe you would want to…" he trailed off.

She sighed. "You're going to eat this to right?" she asked.

Kaname nodded and smiled.

She dropped down her pen and took a nugget while dipping it with chili. Kaname stared at her, like he always does. When Yuki noticed, she handed out the nugget to Kaname.

"You want?" she asked.

"If you want to give me," Kaname told her.

Yuki gave the nugget to Kaname and took a new nugget.

Kaname stared at _it_. He thought that maybe if he ate this, than this would be an indirect kiss. The thought of it made Kaname chuckled.

Yuki looked at Kaname, still chewing the nugget.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kaname said while smiling.

He ate the nugget and enjoyed every taste and second of it.

"Um, Yuki?" Kaname broke the silence.

"I was wondering if you have a boyfriend?" he continued.

Yuki suddenly coughed the nugget out and rubbed her forehead.

She looked down. "I have nothing to day to that," she said.

"Why?" Kaname asked.

Kaname wondered… maybe she does have a boyfriend. Thinking about that makes his heart ache deeply, but that wouldn't stop him from chasing her though.

"Let's just not talk about that," Yuki said while trying to put on a smile.

Kaname nodded. But he didn't want to let this conversation go. One day, maybe she would tell him the truth, Kaname thought. Yuki looked up and met his eyes. She stared at him for what seem like a million years.

While Yuki stared at him, she wondered about all the times she spent with _him_ back at her old school. But it all crashed when _she_ appeared.

"_Who is she?" Yuki yelled._

_The long blonde haired girl looked at Yuki._

"_She's a friend," Aido said._

"_Do friends have to kiss each other?" Yuki yelled louder, her eyes teary._

"_Yuki…" Aido gave her a sympathetic look while trying to reach out for her._

_But before he could touch Yuki, she backed off._

"_Stop it, Aido. I'm done. No, WE'RE DONE," Yuki said stomping her feet, walking away._

Yuki didn't notice that there was a glint of water in her eye. When Kaname notice it he immediately wiped it off. "What's wrong Yuki?" he asked his voice full with concern.

"Nothing," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino. BOOHOO T.T**

**Okay, better stop the drama. Have a good time reading this. Hehehe ;-)**

"Yuki, we're home," Zero woke Yuki up.

"Mmm…" she said blinking two times.

Yuki got out from the car lazily; her eyes still wants to sleep.

"Welcome home kids!" Kaien greeted Yuki and Zero.

"Hi Dad," Yuki said.

Yuki rejected to kiss Kaiens cheek when he offered it. She walked into the house and into her room. She threw her bag at the sofa and jumped onto her bed. She grunted when a light knock interrupted her nap.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Zero," he replied.

"Come in," Yuki said without getting up.

Zero opened the door.

"Can I talk to you?" Zero said softly.

"Sure, what is it?" Yuki said starting to get up.

Zero sat at the side of the bed next to Yuki.

"I see you spending time with Kaname lately," he said.

"Yes," Yuki said with a smile.

"Is it a problem for…?" Yuki trailed off.

"No, of course not," Zero interjected.

"Then…?" Yuki said raising an eyebrow.

"You could've at least deserve happiness. You can't be miserable all the time, thinking about him," Zero said. Yuki flinched when he said this.

"I'm… not," Yuki said while shaking her head.

"Then, what's wrong?" Zero said.

"It's just that… I don't know," she said, covering her face with her hands.

"You. Have. To. Move. On." Zero said each word carefully.

"I am," Yuki said.

"Kaname looks like a good guy," Zero said.

Yuki laughed softly. "He is," Yuki said.

"He makes me forget all the problems, you know… I feel so secure around him," Yuki continued.

"Then, what's wrong if you're with him?" Zero asked.

"I'm just not ready yet," Yuki said.

"Okay, I won't force you to do anything. I'm going out for a bit," Zero said and he started to get up.

"To where?" Yuki asked.

"Lunch with Ruka, then off to the movies," Zero said with a smile.

"Oh, okay," Yuki said.

Zero got out from the room and closed the door lightly. Speaking about going out, Yuki realized that she wanted to buy books. She also got up and search for an outfit to wear. She looked at the window trying to know whether or not it's going to rain or not. Definitely hot. She wore her white t-shirt that says _Love is happiness_ on it and her short black jeans and put on her black Nike shoes.

She got out from her room and took her car keys from the table.

"Where are you going?" Kaien asked.

"Need to buy some books," Yuki said.

"Be careful!" Kaien said loud enough for Yuki to hear when she dashed out from the house.

Kaname was shopping for shoes with his sister, Sara. "Are you done?" Kaname asked her.

"Can't you be a bit patient? I need to find a good pair shoes for my date later," Sara replied.

"You…" Kaname grunted.

"This one looks pretty," Sara was admiring the flats she picked.

"Now, are we done?" Kaname asked.

"Yep," she said as she got up for the couch.

She paid for the flats and was thanked by the worker there. Kaname followed her from behind but stop when he spotted Yuki alone walking towards the book store. He ran towards her and tapped her shoulder.

She gasped and looked behind. "Kaname! Stop doing that!" Yuki complained.

"Do what?" Kaname asked, sounding confused.

"Surprise me," Yuki said as she calmed herself down.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Yuki continued.

"My sister needs to buy a new pair of shoes," Kaname replied.

"Hey! Kaname!" Sara called out to him.

Yuki looked over his shoulder and gasped. Sara also stopped running towards Kaname. Her eyes worried. Yuki felt insanely mad just by looking at her.

"She's your sister?" Yuki said, trying to sound calm.

"You've met her before?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, she's a really good person," Yuki said, sounding sarcastic.

Sara's phone rang and she answered it. She mouthed the words _Aidou _with her mouth trembling. Yuki walked towards her and smiled.

"Hello," Yuki said.

"I'll talk to you later Aidou," Sara said to the phone.

"No wait! Let me talk to him," Yuki said.

Sara hesitated but said, "Aidou, there's someone that wants to talk to you," sounding miserable.

Sara handed the phone to Yuki and she took it.

"Hello?" Yuki said.

Aidou gasped. "Yuki?" he said.

"Mmm…" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Aidou said.

"I didn't ask for an apology," Yuki said with authority in her voice.

"Huh?" Aidou said sounding dumb-founded.

"I have to talk to you. Not on the phone. But face-to-face," Yuki said.

Kaname was beside Yuki, hearing what she'd said. He raised an eyebrow towards Sara but she looked down.

"But-"

"Please Aidou," Yuki pleaded.

"Okay," Aidou said.

"I'm at the Mall right now. I'll wait for you at the Chillz," Yuki said.

Yuki handed back the phone to Sara and thanked her.

"You're not going back with him… are you?" Sara asked.

"Don't think so," Yuki said trying to put on a smile.

"I'll go now. See you, Kaname," Yuki said.

"O…Kay," he said.

Yuki gave him a smile and walked away.

"Sara, what do you mean by _you're not going back with him… are you?_?_"_ Kaname asked Sara.

"I'll… explain later. So, the girl you mentioned about was… her?" Sara asked him back.

"Yes," Kaname replied softly.

**Hi, um. Just wanna thank Mimiweet and XxNightshroudxX for informing me about the mistake i just did -.- I am so embarassed right now! Can't believe I was so careless :-| BUT, once again, i want to thank ****Mimiweet and XxNightshroudxX :-) Thanks guys! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (To be honest, i'm so lazy to do this disclaimer thingy) Once again, i don't own Vampire Knight, it belongs to Matsuri Hino :-)**

After a few minutes waiting, Aidou arrived at the Chillz.

"Yuki?" he said.

Yuki suddenly remembered all the times he spent with him. All the kisses they shared together. But she shoved it away. "I really need to get a grip," she thought.

"Aidou," Yuki said.

Aidou took a seat near Yuki.

"I don't know what to say," Aidou broke the awkward silence.

"I need you to say what's on your mind now," Yuki demanded.

"I'm… I'm sorry for… you know," Aidou said.

"I know," Yuki said with a smile.

Her tears was about to betray her but she wiped it off as soon as it got out.

"How have you been doing?" Yuki asked him.

"Fine," Aidou replied.

"I see you're with Sara," Yuki said.

"Yes," he said back.

"Are you happy?" again, Yuki asked.

"I've never been happier," Aidou replied.

"That's good," Yuki said.

"Have you dated…?" Aidou asked her.

"No,"

"You know what? Right now, I feel like killing you-" Yuki chuckled "-but I couldn't. I'm glad you're happy now with Sara. But what you did to me was excruciating, a hole that can't heal. But when Kaname showed up, one by one, this hole was starting to heal. But then, I saw Yori and then the hole was tore yet once again. That's why I had to see you. I have to let all of it go. I have to move on," Yuki explained.

Aidou was speechless for a moment and then he chuckled. "I really miss you, Yuki," Aidou said.

They shared a hug and let go of each other.

"Thank you. I really needed that," Yuki said.

She stood up and sighed happily. "I have to go," Yuki told him.

"I'll see you… next time," she continued with a smile.

"Bye Yuki," Aidou said.

Yuki walked out of the café feeling happier than she could've ever imagined. She went to the book store, remembering her purpose to go to the Mall.

She came in, smelling the sweet smell of books. She walked at the romance novel section trying to find _Where Rainbow Ends_, a novel that was suggested by Zero. She paid for the book at the cashier and put the book in her bag and opened the door to get out, but suddenly got bumped by a guy. She looked up and saw Kaname.

"Yuki?" Kaname said just as Yuki said "Kaname?"

"We've meet again," Kaname teased.

"I thought you were going to send Sara back home," Yuki said.

"Yes, but I came here again to send Yori here. She's on a date with Aidou," Kaname explained.

"Figures," Yuki said.

Someone from behind Yuki cleared their throat and Yuki and Kaname immediately gave way to the people who was going out.

"Since we're together… Do you want to go somewhere?" Kaname asked.

"Why not?" Yuki said.

"But, I don't know where to go," Kaname said.

"So much for asking," Yuki teased.

"What about ice cream? My treat," Kaname offered her.

"Sounds good," Yuki said.

They went to _Dream Cones _outside the mall at a booth. Yuki eyed the Double Chocolate and the seller asked whether or not she wanted to taste it. The seller gave her a small spoon filled with Double Chocolate. She took and ate it while closing her eyes.

"Definitely this one," Yuki told Kaname and she opened her eyes.

Kaname gave her a smile and told the seller that he would have two Double Chocolate. Like Kaname promised, he paid for the ice cream. Yuki took it happily and started eating the ice cream. They took a seat at a nearby bench and talked and talked after their ice creams were finished. Yuki looked at Kaname and offered to throw it away. When Kaname looked at her face he laughed loudly; a small drip of the ice cream was at Yukis bottom lip.

"What?" Yuki asked.

Kaname stood up and wiped the ice cream away with his thumb from her lips.

"There you go," Kaname said as he held out his thumb.

"Oh," Yuki said and giggled.

Kaname licked it when Yuki threw the ice cream cups away.

"Just like paradise," Kaname thought.

When Yuki was beside him, she asked, "Where to go next?"

"I don't know," Kaname sighed.

"You're really not good at this, huh?" Yuki said, giggling.

"Okay, I want to buy a new game for my PS3. Any game recommendations?" Yuki asked.

"You could try playing FIFA 10," Kaname replied.

"That's boys' game," Yuki said as she gave him the what-is-up-with-you look.

"I know. You could always try playing," Kaname chuckled.

"You have a point there," Yuki said.

"But wait; do you already have the game?" Yuki asked.

"Of course," Kaname said.

"Rather that buying, I'll just borrow it from you. Or we could play together at your house?" Yuki told him.

"Why not? You can follow my car to my house from behind," Kaname said.

"What does your look like?" Yuki asked.

"A silver GTI Volkswagen," Kaname told her.

"Sweet ride," Yuki said sarcastically.

"Yours?" Kaname asked.

"Volkswagen. Touareg. Black," she replied.

"Sweeter than your ride," Yuki stuck out her tongue.

Kaname chuckled and said, "Okay. Come on, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Last chapter **** from the beginning, I wasn't planning on making this story long so um, enjoy! :D**

They headed to their own car and luckily, their cars weren't very far from each other. Yuki followed him from behind and noticed that Kaname glanced at her reflection from the rearview mirror a lot of times.

Yuki was pretty surprised on how Kanames house looked like; it was a contemporary house with these long windows that reached till the third floor. The verandah was gated with brown fence and the roof was flat and golden brownish all the way. It had two garages with white garage doors.

Kaname parked his car in the garage but Yuki parked hers behind Kanames car. She cut off the engine and went out from the car and Kaname did the same.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeet," Yuki said as she looked around.

"Yeah," Kaname replied.

"So, where's the game room?" Yuki asked him.

"It's in my room,"

"Your room?" Yuki asked sounding confused.

"What?"

"Nothing," Yuki said softly.

They went in through the kitchen and were greeted loudly by Kanames parents, Haruka and Juuri.

"You must be Yuki!" Juuri said cheerfully and dropped her knife and went to hug Yuki.

"Yes," was the only thing Yuki could say since Juuri hugged her really tight.

"Mom, let go of her. She could maybe die from that hug-killer of yours," Kaname said as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Juuri said as she blushed and let Yuki go.

"That's okay," Yuki said as she giggled.

"You're really cute," Juuri told Yuki as she examined her face closely.

Yuki backed off a bit and blushed. "T-Thank you," Yuki said as she turned red to the roots of her hair.

Juuri, Haruka and Kaname laughed at Yuki's expression as she looked down.

"Okay, enough. Let's go to my room Yuki. I'm afraid that they'll turn into psychopaths in a few seconds," Kaname told her.

"That's not a good way to describe your parents, Kaname," Haruka said.

Kaname rolled his eyes. He took Yuki's hand and went to his room on the second floor. Yuki was pretty surprised when she went in to Kanames room; organized, classic and big. She was expecting it to be…

"Yuki?" Kaname said.

"Hmm…" Yuki just said.

"What?" Kaname asked.

"I didn't expect your room to be like this," Yuki said as she giggled.

"I get that a lot," Kaname chuckled.

"I was expecting like sexy posters and an unorganized room and your boxers scattering around," Yuki explained.

Kaname laughed so hard, his back hurts.

"Whatever," Yuki said as she rolled her eyes.

Kaname let go of her hand and went to the disk racks to find the game he was about to play with Yuki as she just stared at him. When Kaname found the _FIFA 10 _he looked back at Yuki and noticed her staring at him. He stared back at her but Yuki shook her hand and told Kaname to start the game.

Minutes after waiting for them to finish the game, Kaname won the match. Yuki picked Manchester City while Kaname picked Chelsea by 0-4.

"That's wasn't really fair," Yuki said as Kaname shut off the game.

"I don't see anything about me winning the game unfair," Kaname said as he got up.

"I'm a girl, you're a boy," Yuki told him.

"Your point?" Kaname asked.

"Girls can't play _FIFA _but boys can."

"If you know how to play, you would've won."

"This is my first time playing."

"And?"

Yuki grunted and Kaname laughed.

"Kaname, why don't you have dinner at my house?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Sure," Kaname said with a grin.

"I'll send you home with my car," Kaname told Yuki.

"And what about my car?" Yuki asked.

"Let it sleep here for a while. I'll pick you up for school if you want to," Kaname explained.

"Wait. What about if I take my car home and you use your car to go to my home, and then you can pick me up in the morning with your car." Yuki said.

Kaname sighed but agreed.

They arrived at Yuki's house greeted by Yuki's dad.

"Welcome! You must be Kaname!" Kaien said cheerfully as his hair swung from side to side by the wind.

"Yes," Kaname replied with a soft smile.

"Zero told me all about you and how you always make Yuki happy."

"Dad!" Yuki smacked Kaiens shoulder as she turned red.

Kaname chuckled and led by Kaien into the house. But before going in, he took off his shoes.

Now, it was Kanames turn to be amazed. The house inside looked royal-ish with golden and brown color. Two small round tables were the first one Kaname spotted when he went inside. There was a big mirror behind the table with organized pictures hanging around it. Between the tables were stairs that was heading to each other's direction with one big golden door at the second floor.

"Is that the only door at the second floor?" Kaname asked dumb-founded.

"I'll give you a tour later," Yuki said with a giggle.

Kaname didn't notice a door at his right and left when he was led by Yuki to the dining room. The dining room was as expected, looked royal-ish.

A big golden table covered most of the room. Kaname also confused by this one.

"Why do you need a big table when you only have four in your family?" Kaname asked her.

"Make it three," Yuki said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked.

"My mom died when I was 5," Yuki whispered to Kanames ear, hoping that her dad wouldn't hear her.

"I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm really sorry," Kaname said not wanting to make Yuki sadder.

"Not your fault," Yuki said.

"Take a seat," she continued.

Kaname took a seat next to Yuki with Kaien looking at them carefully. Yuki noticed her dad looking at her and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What-is-up dad?" Yuki said.

"It's just that… I heard from Zero you were with Aidou just now. Is everything okay?" Kaien asked, his voice filled with concern.

Yuki immediately looked up. 'How did Zero know? He wasn't with me just now' Yuki thought.

"Uh, yeah," Yuki said.

"I'm glad," Kaien replied with a soft smile.

A maid appeared bringing a tray of roasted chicken and a bottle of wine. She put it down at the middle of the table and went back to the kitchen. The glasses were already at the table also with a set of spoon and fork and also a knife.

When they started eating, Kaien started asking Kaname some questions about him; where his parents came from and which school did he study before Eishin. Kaien also did ask Kaname if his mom was single, only to get pinched by Yuki.

When they've finish eating, the maids of course, cleared up the table. Kaien went upstairs to get a shower because of his golf game before dinner leaving Yuki alone with Kaname outside the house. Kaname thanked Yuki for the dinner and wanted to tell her something.

"Yuki," Kaname said.

"Yes?" Yuki replied.

"I wanted to tell you something, but…" Kaname said. He actually wanted to confess to her but hesitated, knowing that she'd just confronted with Aidou.

"Just tell me," Yuki said.

Kaname inhaled before he spoke.

"It would be really happy for me if you date me. I like you. I love you. I love you so much to the point where it hurts to see you with another guy. I know this is a bit to rush for you, but at least… think about it," Kaname explained.

He hugged Yuki for what seemed like a million years for Yuki, but then, it was interrupted by the sound of a car. Yuki quickly backed off but Kaname held her wrist and gave her a light peck on Yuki's forehead. He bent down to Yuki's ear and whispered, "Please think about it."

He went inside his car and started the engine and with a last glance of Yuki and drove away. Yuki knew that Kaname loved her but she didn't expect Kanames confession as soon as she met Aidou. Of course she loved him but she didn't know what to do.

A hand waved in front of her eyes and Yuki turned to see who it was. Zero. "I called your name like a million times. What were you thinking?"

Yuki turned her back on to Zero and said, "Nothing in particular."

"OOOOkay."

"Anyway, saw Kaname with you just now, "What's up?" Zero asked.

Yuki suddenly remembered the confession and blushed lightly. She walked quickly in to the house and to her room, not hearing what Zero said before she left.

Zero twirled his fingers around his temple and walked in to the house.

"Okay Yuki… calm down. It's going to be okay," Yuki assured herself.

She walked toward Kaname, who was reading a book at a bench alone. For the last time, she inhaled and said, "Kaname." He looked up and smiled to her. "Yuki, come sit next to me," Kaname said. Yuki did as to what she was told. She tried practicing what she was going to say to him, _Kaname, I was thinking… maybe I should… _'No that's still bad,' Yuki thought. But she has to do this and she wasn't planning on giving up.

"I um, want to… accept your offer," Yuki said slowly. Kanames eyes were wide-opened. He gave her a smile, the smile that nobody could ever forget. Kaname pulled her into a hug and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Yuki leaned her head to his head and inhaled Kanames scent. 'This is going to be a new life for me. A new story. A You and I story,' Yuki thought to herself while smiling.

**Yay! Finished the story! I suppose um… I have to say "Please read & review." But um, actually I'm not **_**that**_** kind of person 0.0 But still, it would be really nice of u guys to review, since this is my 1****st**** fanfic. **

**And, I'm having my Ugama exam and it'll end this Saturday, so… WISH ME LUCK! :-D **

**READERS: TQ SO MUCH FOR READING MY 1****ST**** STORY.**

**REVIEWERS: TQ FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! ALTHOUGH… I AM A LIL BIT SHY TO READ YOUR REVIEWS :-$ BUT THANKS! **


End file.
